Do You Remember?
by yiseunggi
Summary: All Luka wanted was her append so she could be famous. But instead of her, master calls someone else. None other than her is... Kaito? Hold up, Kaito getting an append before she was? Of course, Luka wasn't going to let it slide. But then...
1. File 01: Aria

**Ehhhh if you are wondering why I'm uploading this story even though I have an another story I need to work on, I'll answer your question. I couldn't wait anymore and just wrote it. I had this idea in my mind for a quite long time and I just HAD to publish it! Don't worry, I'll also be updating 'I Want To Meet You' in a few days or even today! But for now, please enjoy this fanfic! By the way, this is in Luka POV!**

**Do You Remember?**

by: yiseunggi

**Note: *rolls around the ground* I DON'T OWN VOCALOID! DX**

**File 01: Aria**

We, the Vocaloids, have a secret we cannot tell anyone. We look like humans, talk like humans, and we do everyday activities like humans do as well. But actually, we're not. In human words, we are robots or cyborgs. We just look like humans. If you touch our skin, it is warm and rubbery like humans. Our master 'created' us to look like humans and sing with our unique voice. Vocaloid hasn't been known over the past few years but later, our time had come and we were in fame. Over a long period of time, we were in so much demand that we were too tired to sing anymore. Our master put a stop to the requests and in an interview, he told the public the Vocaloids were going to go on a vacation to take a break. Master told us,

"You've done well. Take a rest."

Take a rest. Definition of 'rest' is to relax. But instead of relaxing, master gives out mics and tells us to sing so he can somehow make us sound more alive and human. 'Append' he calls it. Make us more 'emotional' and 'alive'. We were being 'repaired' while our fans thought we were having fun at the beach or something. The comeback for the Vocaloids after our long hiatus would make Vocaloid fans crazy. And yes indeed, it has. Our first was Miku. Her fans were shocked at how she sounded different from before. It was more... clear. Her newest album sold out in less than five minutes. The next one up were the Kagamine twins. As expected, the twins sky-rocketed their sales to the very top with their road roller. Screaming fans can be heard everywhere. Once, the twins had to disguise themselves to get home alive. The next Vocaloids to be in fame is me, Meiko, CV-04, and of course, Kaito. I was soon going to be popular with my 'append'. Excitedly, I waited for the day master to call me for my upgrade. Days past. Master hasn't come. Weeks past. Still no master. Months. No master. I am getting an append right? That's what master told us. One day, while the Vocaloids and I were talking excitedly amongst ourselves about our songs and appends, master came into the Vocaloid household. I was happy and stood up thinking he was going to call on me but instead, master said,

"Kaito, its your turn. Come into to my lab."

I froze. I must have misheard right? My hearing might be damaged. Master needs to check my sound system.

Kaito stood up and said, "Yes master." He obediently followed master out the door.

I kept standing while master and BaKaito walked out of the room. Master in front and Kaito was behind like a dog. It was a mistake right? Master will come back in a minute and call for me. I kept standing as the rest of my fellow Vocaloid friends played card games. Still no master. I felt water coming out of my eyes. Drip by drip, they rolled down my cheeks and fell on the floor.

"Look, Luka is crying..." Miku whispered to the twins. "Tears are forming in her eyes."

Is this what humans call it? Tears? I tried to lick one of the so called 'tears' with my tongue. It tasted wet and salty. My breathing turned into a crumpled wheezing sound like a old person.

Meiko stood up and patted my back. She looked at me with concern. "Luka? Are you alright?"

Maybe... the append I was hoping for isn't true?

Len held my hands like I was fragile as glass. "Luka nee-san?"

No. My append is waiting for me. I need to get it installed into my system. Quivering, I pulled myself out if reach and walked out of the room to masters room. I heard Len thud against the wall from my sudden reaction and gasp in pain.

"Len!" Rin yelled, trying to steady him.

If that stupid Kaito was going to get a append before me, then I won't allow him. After the twins, it's supposed to be me right? That's how I came into this world. First Meiko, then Kaito, Miku, Rin and Len, me, and finally, CV-04. Masters lab was located on the top floor. I found myself wheezing from all the flight of stairs I had to run. In a gold frame, the sign on the door read, 'Masters Lab.' Below it, on a small font, it read. 'Do Not Enter.' Ignoring the sign, I turned the door knob, surprised it was unlocked. Inside, there were strings of wires all around the floor and paper with list of updates to be made in the future. Master was nowhere to be seen. He must have gone to get something. Where was master? Walking around, I found out all the black wires were attached to a wall. One side attached to a wall, while the other... I looked to see the other end, only to find it attached to Kaito's arm, chest, neck, and many more around his body. His eyes were closed as he was sitting on the testing chair. What caught me off guard was that he was... smiling. Is he getting the upgrade? He's smiling because he's getting improved! The append that was made for me... he was taking it all away! These feelings... I didn't even know I had them in my memory. Hatred and rage. My hands clenched into a tight fist as I yelled out in jealousy and frustration. Kaito opened his eyes and caught sight of me. He gasped in shock.

"Lu-" he reached out but his arm got tangled in the jungle of wires.

_Click, clack, click, clack _the sound of my long heels made as I walked over to a random plug with lots of wires.

Anger. Pity. Frustration. Displeasure. Hatred. Fear. Dislike. Rage. Disgust. Envy. All these words were in my list of definitions of Kaito. Or maybe, these words were meant for me.

"-ka!" Kaito shouted. "Luka!"

I was blinded by my hatefulness and didn't listen to him. And without thinking, I pulled the plug.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 1! Just a little note to make you unconfused, the Vocaloids are supposed to be 'robots' but they look like humans. They are actually famous singers or something like that but the fans don't know they aren't real. Since Luka is a robot, she doesn't fully understand 'emotions' and other feelings we humans have. Miku, Rin and Len all have grown emotions in them since they got the 'appends' updated into their system and also, their singing voice improved! Yay!<strong>

**So? How was it? :D Did you enjoy? Please review once done! Sorry this first chapter is kinda short. And the Luka POV was kinda... different from how I normally write it. I'm wondering if I should continue or not~ :D Also, just to get you thinking, what do you think will happen to Kaito? I'm very curious! xD**


	2. File 02: Arietta

**I have just three words to say about this fanfic. I. LOVE. IT. Hahaha it sounds weird saying you love your own fanfic right? But honestly, I really like this fanfic. Typing it up and thinking of ideas for this fanfic comes into my mind VERY fast. Its enjoyable! 'Do You Remember?' and 'I Want To Meet You' is my current top two favorite fanfics made by me! Hahahahaha anyway, so... yeah, I decided I would continue this fanfic because its a waste if I just stop now and I really like it as well! The reviews helped me alot! By the way, since I like this story so much, I might make it longer! Originally, it was supposed to be only three chapters but now I think it just got upgraded to four or five. *shrugs* I don't know when it will end but I hope you continue reading to the end! Enjoy~**

**Do You Remember?**

By: yiseunggi

**Note: *sigh* I don't own Vocaloid... Its shocking isn't it? NOT.**

**File 02: Arietta**

"What do you think happened?"

"I don't know. I bet it's something serious."

"Does anyone know why we're here?"

"Where's Kaito?"

"Must be eating ice cream. Where's master?"

"WHO DRANK THE LAST SAKE BOTTLE?"

"Maybe he has a surprise for us?"

"Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

A loud thud was heard as Rin tackled Len. "What did you just tell me?" She held Len on a superior position.

"I give! I give!"

Rin smirked and let go.

"Luka nee-san?" I turned and saw Miku standing next to me. All if us were waiting for master to come. "Why do you think master wants to see us? Do you think we did something wrong?"

"Miku, if you don't think you did anything wrong then don't worry about it. I'm sure its nothing serious." I smiled. Miku glanced up at me and smiled as well.

Stupid girl.

"Meiko nee-san! Rin attacked me!" Len yelled. A pink bruise on his arm.

"I did not! Len fell on his own!"

"Rin, don't hurt your brother."

"I said I didn't!" the poor blonde tried to defend herself.

"Len? Does it hurt?"

"Y-yeah." he muttered.

"Don't worry. It'll go away." Meiko smiled. She kissed his bruise and they both smiled.

Pathetic.

"-ka? Luka? Luka nee-san?" Rin grabbed my other arm.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Are you alright? You seem kinda-"

"I'm alright. Thank you for your concern Rin." I tried to smile as politely as I can. A Vocaloid should always know how to put on a poker face. Rin glanced at Miku looking for support but the pig tail only smiled. Rin smiled as well.

Spoiled brat.

The chattering seemed to die down as master walked inside the meeting room.

"You may sit down." he said.

We all sat down.

"Master!" Rin called out.

"Yes Rin?"

"BaKaito isn't here!"

"Yes Rin, I know."

"Will he be punished?" Rin smiled politely but deep inside, I knew she was grinning evilly.

Master took a sip of tea. "No Rin, he will not. In fact, let's get straight to the point."

Everyone was silent. Urging the master to continue.

"Our second Vocaloid member, Kaito-"

Is disposed.

"-has lost his memories."

A wave of shock was spread around. Everyone seemed to be muttering with curiosity. In human words, there is a famous saying called, 'Curiosity killed the cat.' No? This must be how we are feeling... Very interesting...

"Kaito, come in." master called out.

The door opened as the blue haired Kaito walked in. The Vocaloids gasped in shock while I glanced at him unknowingly. His usual white coat with blue patterns and brown pants were no longer with him. Instead, it has been replaced with a white leather jacket and black jeans. His smooth and spiky blue hair was pulled up into a tiny pony tail like Len.

"Kaito?" Miku whispered in disbelief.

"Kaito!" the twins chirped.

Master rubbed his head with his hands. He looked tired. Poor master. Would you like for me to sing for you? "Unfortunately, during the update I installed for him, Kaitos' program somehow got infected with bugs and his files were deleted."

Everyone went silent. The sound of cars honking could be heard outside. Eventually, Meiko broke the silence and stood up. She walked over to him. "Hey bro? Do you remember me?"

Kaito simply responded back, "Sake lady."

The room filled with laughter except for me, master, and Meiko. Poor master had to keep Meiko away from Kaito. Meiko looked like she wanted to punch him.

"Luka nee-san!" Miku kept giggling. "Did you hear what he said?"

"S- pfh! Sake lady!" the twins high fived each other and wiped those so called 'tears' off their face.

Meiko has left the room while muttering harsh words. I have been wondering, if the normal Kaito was still here, would he be muttering those words to me as well? No, a normal human would have screamed and yelled. Kaito would have done that as well.

"Kaito nii-san," Miku smiled. "I hope you get your memories back. I miss the old you already!"

What shocked us all was when Kaito held her long silky hair and kissed it. Miku blushed slightly.

"Thank you, my lady." he responded, with perfect english.

His memories have disappeared but... his append had been completed? Was I too late?

"Y-your welcome." Miku replied, blushing harder than before.

My stomach felt uneasy. Am I sick? Ah, I remember now, Master needs to check on me. Repair must be done.

"Nii-san! I wanna play with the old you again!" Len smiled, reaching out his hand.

"You are?" Kaito looked confused. He stood wondering if he should shake the blondes hand or not.

Len looked hurt that Kaito did not remember.

Master spoke. "Kaito, this is Len. His twin sister is Rin Kagamine." he pointed to Rin. "The Vocaloid leader is Miku Hatsune." Miku smiled when master called her name. She was proud about being the leader.

"Sake lady?" Kaito wondered.

"No no!" Miku frowned. "It's not 'sake lady'. Her name is Meiko!"

"Meiko?"

"Yes, Meiko."

"Meiko..." he repeated slowly.

"Luka!"

Has someone called for me?

"Luka!" I looked up to see Rin face to face. Oh... it was just Rin... "Say something to him!"

I sighed and stood up, making the chair make an unpleasant sound as it moved backward. Rin covered her ears with her hands.

"Pink." he said as I walked in his direction. We both made eye contact. Neither lowering our gazes.

"Kaito, her name is Luka." Master said. "The first bilingual Vocaloid."

Master had just praised me! He praised his creation. It felt very wonderful. Won't you praise me more?

"Pink." he said again.

Poor Kaito has lost his memories. How wonderful.

"Luka." I said. Did I sound too unfriendly?

He held my hand. "Luka?"

"Yes, Luka."

"Since Kaito has lost his memories, it will be difficult for him to live his normal life. I want you all to work together and somehow try to bring his memories back. Do you understand?"

"Yes master." we all replied in sync.

"Good now, you may all go home. Good luck to all." Every Vocaloid in the room bowed as master left the room, even Kaito.

"Come on! Let's go home! Maybe he'll remember something!" Rin smiled with excitement as she left the room. Her twin followed her a step behind.

"Yeah, Kaito let's go." Miku smiled as well. He responded by smiling back.

Everybody seemed very happy. All happy with their appends. New voices and those so called 'emotions'. They all felt and talked like normal humans. Everyday, I have to live with them chatting excitedly about how being closer to humans felt good. For me, it was very... unpleasant. No. It was sickening.

Miku left the room a couple of seconds later, leaving only the two of us alone.

"Let's go." I muttered. Master still needed to check my system. However, since he was tired, I would leave him alone. For now.

Kaito grabbed my wrist and pulled me close. My arm in his grasp. My hand touching the tips of his hair. His free arm hugged my waist. What was this?

"Kai-"

"Luka Megurine." he whispered in my ear.

I was surprised. He lost his memories didn't he? Trash shouldn't be talking to a non-trash.

He let go and shoved me gently. I gasped as I tried to balance on both feet. He opened the door.

Smirking, he said, "Shall we go?"


	3. File 03: Capricious

**I'M FINALLY BACK! Its been TOOOO long since I last wrote =_= Hahaha yes, Kaito can speak BOTH Japanese AND English now. Cool huh? :D I thought it would make him look more 'improved' and 'cool' :D**

**Do You Remember?**

By: yiseunggi

**Note: Yi – I'm sick T_T I don't have any energy to say it D:**

**Kaito – You have enough energy to write down this whole chapter...**

**Yi – That's because the fans want to read it! :D**

**Kaito – You're talking just fine right now. Just say the disclaimer!**

**Yi – No, you!**

**Kaito – You!**

**Yi – I'm not going to make you all 'cool' and 'awesome' in this chapter! D:**

**Kaito – *acts shocked* Wha-**

**Luka – GOSH, SHUT UP YOU GUYS! yiseunggi does NOT own Vocaloid!**

**Yi and Kaito – Luka-sama... *sweatdrop***

**File 03: Capricious**

"Luka Megurine." he whispered in my ear.

His memories... were deleted... right?

.

.

.

"Nehhhh what do you think we should do?" A female voice whispered.

"We can't just leave him by himself... can we?" a another voice responded. This voice is almost similar to the first voice.

"But what if he gets lost?" someone cried.

He doesn't deserve the append.

"Miku has a point... who knows what our fans will do."

"Some are a bunch of stalkers."

"There was a fan last week who wanted me to sign her whole leg... and another wanted to marry me..."

He should have been deleted...

"We're getting off topic here." a grown voice said.

"Oh! oh! How about we tie him up in a chair?"

"RIN!"

"Sheesh, I was kidding! KIDDING! You guys need to know how to handle a joke..."

"We can't just leave him! What if someone breaks in while we're gone and takes him away?"

"There's slight chance that will happen. Since, you know, we're so popular. Fans can be too crazy..."

"I think we should take turns watching him."

"No, how abou-"

"Kaito should be shut down. For good."

The table immediately quieted down.

"Uhhh... Luka?" Meiko nudged my side. "What did you say?"

Oops... did I say that out loud?

"HA! I KNEW LUKA HAD A DARK SIDE!" Rin shouted. "No ones perfect!"

"No, Luka nee-san doesn't have a bad side!" Miku shouted back. "She's a role model for us!"

Role model my ass.

Now everyone was looking at me, even Kaito was too. But he looked like he had no clue what was going on.

"Luka? Ummm... what do you mean by 'shut down'?"

Someone please shoot me...

"What I mean is, we have a comeback coming soon so it would be a bur- I mean, hard for us managing time for Kaito AND our concerts if we were to babysit him. So why not make it simple and have master uninstall him? Not permanently. Just until we end our comeback."

"We... we..." Miku began tearing up. "we can't do that! We gotta find an another way! Anything except shutting him down!"

"Miku-"

"NO!" Len cried. "Miku's right! Kaito can't shut down!"

"Len," Kaito leaned forward and caressed him. He smiled. "don't cry. Everything will be okay."

"B-but-"

His elder hugged him. "Shhh, no buts. It's going to end well."

"It better." Miku mumbled.

Aughhh... pedo man is still as gross as ever. But... why... why is there a sudden stretch... inside my body?

"Len," Rin said. "you're a sissy."

"S-shut up!" Len pulled away and wiped his tears away with his transparent sleeve.

"S-I-S-S-Y~!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Make me." Rin stuck out her tongue.

"You-"

"Rin! Len! Stop it! Both of you!" Meiko shouted. "Lets get back to our conversation."

"Anything other than shutting him down!"

"Let's try blowing up bananas! Maybe that will wake him up!"

"Never go along with Rin's idea. It always ends up backfiring."

"Banana nerd. Fine then, do YOU have any ideas? Oh, I'm sure you'll think of something smarty with your oh so nerdy brain."

"Rin," Len gritted his teeth. "why don't we smash oranges against the road roller and see if-"

"YOU WOUDLN'T." Rin glared.

"YES. I. WOULD." Len glared back.

Rin gasped. "The road roller belongs to you too! How could you do this to us? Its like... its like..."

"Like what?"

"Our child!"

"Well, maybe I don't use 'our child' to go kill people!"

"Never diss the oranges."

"Stupid!"

"Nerd!"

"Orange lover."

"Slimey, gooey, boomerang shaped banana lover."

"Jerk."

"Idiot."

"Fatty."

"Ug- wait. WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"You heard me! F-A-T-T-Y~!"

"I am NOT fat! Everyone adores me!"

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too"

"No-"

"I have an idea." I raised my hand.

All heads turned into my direction.

"Go on." Meiko said cooly.

"How about one of us skip the comeback and watch him all day? That way, we'll all know Kaito will be safe."

Miku clapped. "Yeah! That's it!"

"Hmmm..." Meiko seemed to reconsider this for a second. "that's actually a good idea. But who's gonna watch him? I would but I can't. I already signed a contract with a model agency to model for their products."

Miku glared at Meiko.

"I can't help it. They gave me a deal I couldn't reject." Meiko tried defending herself.

"With sake?"

"... … … … … … … yeah..."

"Master already have songs written for us for the big comeback..." Len whispered.

"If Len goes then I go too." Rin said.

"I would stay," Miku frowned. "but I have a contract with Gumi to sing with her."

All heads turned into my direction once again. Am I a magnet for heads?

"Luka?" Miku looked at me with her teal colored puppy eyes. "Would you-"

"No." I answered quickly. They're kidding right? I can't just stay and do nothing...

"Do you have any contract planned?" Meiko asked.

"No. I mean, not now but maybe-"

Rin cut me off. "Then its all settled! Luka keeps an eye on Kaito until our comeback ends!"

"Bu-"

"Please?" Miku grabbed onto my arms. Ouch. She was practically digging her nails onto my skin. "Luka nee-san please do it! Please! Just this once! Please please!"

"..."

Meiko gave me a small smile. "Our leaders asking for ya."

"Please Luka?" Len whispered.

"..."

"Pink." Kaito said. He came close to me and twirled my hair. "Pink hair."

It took everything I got to stop myself from hitting him.

I groaned. They were kidding me right? I'm already tired enough.

"It was your idea Luka." Rin said.

Why did I say that in the first place?

"You know," Meiko grinned. "Kaito seems to be interested in you the most since he lost his memories."

"That's true." Miku nodded in agreement. "Please Luka? Can you please do it?"

"... fine."

The rest of the Vocaloid cheered and patted me on my back. It was like they didn't even hear me groan!

"All right guys, we have work to do tomorrow! Lets go in and sleep!" Meiko marched out. The twins cheered and marched behind. Miku giggled and walked out as well.

This isn't true right? Please tell me its not true. I have to sing! My fans are waiting for me! My songs! My new songs I composed! Why? Why me? WHY? WH-

"Luka?" Kaito asked.

"SHUT UP!"

Kaito jerked backwards, startled by my sudden anger. Unfortunately, he saw me at a bad timing. But that was his problem, not mine. I stood up and marched into my room, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>This. Chapter. Is. So. Unamusing... *shot* YES. I. KNOW. You all waited patiently for the next update but I bring you with this boring chapter. I'M SO SORRY T_T But please bear with me for a while! After the boring chapter, the fun begins ;) I know this is a boring chappy but I tried to make it funny as best as I could T_T I already have the rest of the chapters planned with lots of LuKaitoness so please wait!<strong>

**Gahhhh... Luka is so hard to work on... :/ Her attitude is so... unusual :O Usuall I make her all nice and happyish(?) but in this story, she's so... bi- I mean, groggy :/ Gotta keep this rated T!Hahahaha anyway, SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**

**OH! WAIT! Before I go, 'I WANT TO MEET YOU' will also have an update soon! All the fun and craziness finally begins!**


	4. File 04: Harmony

**Hi everyone! yiseunggi is back! Hee hee... actually, I'm gonna be really honest with you all. I don't have anything to say... oh... but here's one: ENJOY~**

**Do You Remember?**

by - yiseunggi

**Note: I wish I can own Vocaloid T_T If I did, it's all a dream... *sigh***

.

.

.

There was a time when I felt jealousy.

Master created me to become the first bilingual Vocaloid. I was happy. Master accepted me and improved me far more than any other Vocaloids in the past. It felt great. But years later, every other Vocaloid got improved excluding me. I felt terrible. It was like no one knew I existed at all. Every single day, I had to live while putting on a poker face acting like the 'nice' Luka everyone thought I am. I was a doll who people used and threw away. I was the paper that people scribbled on and threw away. I was the doll who everyone thought was pretty, but didn't look at clearly. Won't you come talk to me?

* * *

><p><strong>File 04: Harmony<strong>

I sat up from my bed with drops of liquid on my shirt and face. I felt terrible. But it was no big deal. This is normal for me. I got up and walked out of my room. It was like any other day, serving food for the household. Sighing, I slipped onto a pair of pink slippers while tying my hair up into a ponytail. What caught me off guard was the fact that Kaito was sitting on the dining table. Before he lost his memories, he would always be the last one up and skipping breakfast. But this Kaito was different. He was already dressed up (white sweater and blue jeans), ready to take on anything today while munching on a ice cream cone. His hair was wet and it dripped down the carpet making little dark dots on the floor. He looked up and saw me and waved.

"Good morning Lu- ka?" he raised his eyebrow in confusion.

Oh, I forgot about yesterday. I am now officially the 'baby sitter' for Kaito. Yay... How lucky...

I managed to spit out, "Good morning Kaito."

"Are... you okay?" He hesitated.

"What do you mean?" I sat down next to him pretending the read at the front cover of today's daily newspaper. In big bold font where no one could miss reading it said, _'RIN/LEN KAGAMINE MAKES RETURN!'_ Oh joy...

"You look like you... cried..."

"Huh? It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

He startled me by wiping my cheeks with his thumb. "Your eyes are red... and your cheeks are wet. Did you have a bad dream?"

I slapped his hand away. "Stop it. Its none of your concern." It's his fault I'm feeling terrible in the first place.

"No, stop." He cupped my face with both hands and leaned close. "There's more tears on the other side."

His warm hand wiped off all of my dry tears. "It's okay to be afraid you know."

I froze.

What did he say? I stood up trembling and without thinking, I slapped him. His face turned to his left as his right cheek was bright red. If you look close enough, can see a hand print on his red cheek. He looked as shock as I was. My cover was blown. The nice, innocent Luka was now gone... forever. I wonder, if anyone else saw this side of me, will they hate me? Will they not like me? Am I considered useless? One person already saw my bad side. Of course he will hate me. Why did I slap him? He did nothing wrong...

"I'm sorry." I whispered. And with that, I turned to leave.

* * *

><p>The day passed by slowly but I managed to survive. Just four more hours to go until tomorrow arrives. I was sitting on my bed in my pajamas, hugging my knees like there was no tomorrow. Yes, I was crying and trembling at the same time. But... I didn't know why. Why am I like this? I used to be loved. But now... it's complicated.<p>

Someone knocked on my door. "Luka?"

It was a male. It sounded like Kaito but I didn't reply. He should just forget about me and go away. Eat all the ice cream in the world.

"Luka? Are you there?"

Please... won't you go away?

I heard a sigh coming from out the door. "Luka? Are you hungry? You didn't eat breakfast and lunch. Dinner past by hours ago."

Please go...

"I put a plate of soup in front of your door during lunch. You didn't eat it..." I could imagine him frowning while talking. "You're still alive... right?"

I...

"Pink hair, please talk."

I've always... wanted someone...

"Len said you like tuna. Do you want me to go buy you some?"

to say...

"Please open the door."

the simple words...

"Luka..."

to me...

"You're not alone."

My eyes zipped open. I faced the door like it was transparent and I could see him outside. It was so quiet that I could hear him breathing. Minutes past until he said,

"I'm sorry if I bothered you. I'll be in my room if you need me."

No... "No!" My voice cracked. I scrambled to to my feet and reached for the door knob. The door opened violently.

"Kai-" I grabbed his arm as he turned around surprised. There was no time to stop so I crashed into him and we both fell on the floor. His head and back slammed against the wall and I ended onto crashing into his chest. Our legs were tangled.

"Aughhh..." he winced. "Luka are you-" he stopped and looked at me in surprise. There I was, less than a inch away from him, hugging him.

"Luka?" Kaito seemed alarmed. "What's wrong?"

I didn't say anything back. All I did was mumble something random that even I couldn't understand. Here we are in the floor, the lights in the house off. Is he disgusted of me? Scared? Am I too heavy? Should I get off?

"I'm-"

"Shhhh." He used one hand to pat me on my back and the other brush my hair. "It's alright. I'm not afraid."

My eyes were closed and my head was turned sideways. My ear and hair were brushing against his chest. With my ear so close, I can... hear... his heartbeat...

Honestly, it make me jealous how he could talk to me in a melodic voice I couldn't copy. But... I also liked it when he did.

"Don't be afraid. I'm here."

We kept sitting in that position for what it felt like hours. Those blissful, wonderful hours, I didn't want this day to stop. I felt so... comfortable...

"Luka nee-san~" a voice sang. "We're back!"

"Why are all the lights off?" someone asked.

The lights flickered on and the rest of the Vocaloids came in. They saw us... in this awkward position. But I still didn't open my eyes.

"Lu... ka?" Miku said in disbelief.

"Kai... to?" Meiko whispered.

"Is she sleeping?" Len asked.

The room filled with silence. No one dared to say anything.

"Welcome back everyone." Kaito grinned as he talked.

That was when Rin walked in. "OHHHHHH~~~~ LUKA AND KAITO SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE, THEN COMES-" Len slapped Rin in her arm. "Ow! Stupid Len, what was that for?"

"Be quiet! Luka nee-san's sleeping!" Len shoved Rin out the door to their rooms. Before he shut the door, he called out, "Good night everyone!" Everyone could hear Rin giggling in her room and Len telling her to be quiet. A fight broke out inside the room. Who knows who'll be the one that comes out alive tomorrow.

"We should put her to bed." Miku said. "Kaito, do you want us to help you?"

"No. I'm fine, let her be here."

"Wow... Luka acting like a child. That's not something you see everyday." Meiko chuckled. "Good luck bro."

Kaito laughed softly. I could feel his chest laughing along as I still pretended to sleep. My cheeks were turning red from Meiko's comment. Thank god my hair was covering my face.

"Good night Kaito!" Miku smiled. I heard footsteps walking away.

Before I really began to sleep, I heard Kaito whisper, "Good night Luka."

In a long time, I was sleeping while smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is a bit hard to understand right? Errr... basically, Luka's thinking whats wrong with her and then later she wonders why Kaito's being all nice to her. She's surprised Kaito understands how she feels. I tried making her more humanish but kinda robotic too. Errr does that make sense? :**

**ANYWAYS, yeah Luka kinda- no... errr... she acts kind of alot bitchy in this chapter. I can't help it though :O The story need to go with the flow. LOL does that make sense? Haha...**

**The ending of "Do You Remember?" has been kinda changed. It's mostly because I thought of better ideas. It's good to think of better ideas, but I don't really enjoy it when you think of something at an UNPLEASANT time. For an example, your in the middle of taking a IMPORTANT exam but then you think of something good for your story. So I have to write it down somewhere fast so I wont forget the idea. And another example is when you DON'T have ANY paper or pencil with or around you. So I gotta concentrate hard so I won't forget my idea T_T **

**Just a little FYI, the next chapter or the next next chapter will be the last chapter D: Yes I know... it's already ending... NOOOOO T_T**

**I'm glad/happy for the people who hung around to read this fanfic. It means alot for me. *bows* Thank you!**

**So... until next time, SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	5. File 05: Talented

**Hiiiii guys! :D I saw all the wonderful reviews you sent me! I love it so much! Thank you! *bows* Hahaha I never imagined DYR? would make many people liking this fanfic. And honestly, I never thought this story would be more liked and successful than IWTMY. This story has 4 chapters (5 now :D) with 23 reviews and IWTMY has 7 chapters and 32 reviews. WOW, this is amazing :) Thank you everyone who reviewed! Please review again! xD Hahaha now lets try catching up to 32 reviews! If that happens, then I'll be the happiest person alive! :D *shot***

**Yesterday I was reading the reviews for this fanfic and I was surprised at the amount of people people who said stuff like, "This is a whole different side of Luka I've ever seen!" And that got me thinking, "I created a different style of Luka people didn't see before... cool!" Because as you all know, Luka is normally the cool and calm type of person who acts like nothing can go wrong. I'm happy people noticed the change in Luka but what made me more happy is that people LIKE this style of Luka! Ok... maybe not ALL people but since most reviewers like it, then I'm cool with it :) I should do this more often. Normally, I try to think of ways to make Kaito different but this time, its all for Luka! Tee hee! I'm satisfied I got to show you something new and since you want me to stop talking, I'll let you start reading right now! Have fun~**

**Do You Remember?**

By: yiseunggi

**Note: This... is... so... boring... =_= Oh, and btw, attention all K-POP fans! In this chapter, I've included some K-Pop songs so if you want, try reading this chapter :) I love K-Pop and J-Pop!**

**File 05: Talented**

"-ka."

…

"-uka?"

Hm?

"Luka."

...

"Luka-chan."

Let me sleep.

"Luka-chan." I felt his hand brush my hair away from my ear. He paused for a second and whispered, "I like your bra color."

My eyes flashed open and used my strength to push myself away from him. We were almost a foot apart but our crystal blue eyes made eye contact. It never surprises me how he can gaze into my eyes for so long. Kaito was still sitting in the same position as yesterday. He smirked. Smirking. That was a bad sign.

"What is it?"

He motioned with his head for me to look where his hand was on. I turned my head to the right and clearly saw him grabbing onto one of my strap.

"Nice color. Pink." he smiled slyly. "Just like your hair."

I was dumbfounded. He saw my expression and smiled even more.

"You look horrified." he chuckled as he let go of my strap, which made a little 'slap' sound on my shoulder. It hurt.

"You..." I muttered, shooting him a glare that could melt ice.

"Good morn-" but he couldn't finish his sentence because my hand reached out on its own and slapped him. For once, I felt good how my body can work on its own.

* * *

><p>There is a saying, "Time goes by fast." and "Enjoy it while it lasts.". I never noticed it until this day. Minutes turned to hours. Hours turned to days. And finally, days turned into weeks. I learned how to enjoy things more instead of hating. But I couldn't do it all alone, Kaito was with me. We fought and cried many times, but it always ended with us hugging. Do normal relationships go along like this? It's hard, but also enjoyable. I don't know when he'll become his old self again but... if he does, I hope he remembers the memories we created. Two glorious weeks with slight pain. But it all stopped on one particular day.<p>

I was sitting on the couch reading my usual novel. For some reason, every book I read, the other Vocaloids find it uninteresting. They just don't know the fun in the book I read. I was reading until a heavy weight was forced onto my lap. Putting my book down, I found him sitting on my lap. A certain blue haired male...

"Get off!" I tried hitting him as hard as I could. Getting mad in the morning isn't good for the body.

"You know you want me." he purred like a cat. His nose tickled the side of my throat.

Hearing his voice is nauseating. What's worse is that it would send a wave of shiver down my spine. I've been baby sitting him for over a week and yet, he still makes me shake inside. I guess pedo man is... always pedo man.

"I can cheer you up."

"Oh?" The side of my mouth slightly tilt up. I stopped hitting him. But the good news is I actually learned how to enjoy his presence. "How?"

"Hold on. I'll be right back." He gave me one kiss on the cheek and left singing. His new voice is so... clear. This always pains me when I hear his voice. That clear melodic voice. He took it away from me. That is one reason why I cannot forgive him.

If the old Kaito was still alive, what would I be doing? Would I still be my old self? Would I still wait for my append? Maybe master already installed my append? My other self, what is it doing right now? Is the old me... happy?

Something what it felt like big earplugs plugged into my ears and music was played. My mind cleared away.

_Never Let You Go_  
><em>Tteonaji mothago na ajik gidaryeo<em>  
><em>Wae geuraeseulkka neoneun wae Say Good-Bye <em>**(*1)**

What... is this? This language... its not japanese...

"Do you like it?"

I turned around facing the blue hair and frowned. "What is this?"

He slid next to me. "Its called K-Pop."

"K-Pop?"

"Korean pop. Good isn't it?"

"Kaito, you're japanese. You should listen to japanese music, not korean."

"I know. But I find it relaxing."

"You don't even understand the lyrics!"

"Go google it."

"You stupid moron!" I raised my fist.

Kaito laughed pulled wrist back gently. "Here, try this song."

An another wave of music played on my ears. Oh... another korean song... but this one is different. The singer feels... sad. Yet, it feels like she's trying to break away from something...

_Botong imyeon jeongmal chungbonhadago  
><em>_Botong manhae dallago  
><em>_Namdeul cheoreom botong mankkeumman  
><em>_Saranghae jumyeon dwendago_ **(*2)**

"Do you like it?"

I was speechless.

"Wanna see the music video of it?"

I nodded. Okay I admit, these so called 'K-Pop' didn't sound that bad. Some were actually worth listening to. Kaito went to the video section on his blue Ipod touch and searched the song. Over half of his videos were in different languages.

"Here." He held the Ipod in front of me. We watched the video in silence.

"Why-"

"Shhh." he shushed me.

I frowned. Its been less than five seconds and this lady was running around outside in the dark. Less than a minute passed and she threw her expensive looking shoes away and continued running. She crashed into someone but continued.

"Kaito, whats wrong with her?"

"Keep watching."

She kept running. But from time to time, she turned around and... shouted something? Suddenly, the scene shifted to a guy who was facing the camera.

"What's that guy doing? Are they a couple?"

"I think so."

"Then why is she running? Shouldn't he be chasing her?"

"I don't know."

"This is... stupid."

Minutes kept passing. The lady kept running and running but she always turned around from time to time. Just what exactly... is she looking for?

"She must be crazy." I said aloud.

"Or maybe she's brave." Kaito whispered.

I snorted. "Brave?"

"Look," he pointed to the girl running. "she chose freedom over the guy who doesn't really love her."

"So?" My eyebrows raised. What is he thinking?

"If you had to choose between your append or your hair, which would you choose?"

"Append." I answered without hesitation.

"Append or love?"

"Append."

"Append or... me?"

"Append." I answered. My voice went dry.

It was quiet for a long time, probably the longest minute I ever counted. Kaito finally stood up and sighed. He gave me one last look and began to walk away. It must have been my imagination but... he looked... sad...

"Where are you going?" I whispered.

The ice cream lover was walking to his room until I called his name. He stopped. Then slowly like a robot, he turned around and said, "The girl who was running just now, is far more better than you."

What? "I-"

"Shut up and listen to me." he snapped.

I froze.

"How long are you going to put up this act?"

"What-"

"You know perfectly what I'm talking about." he deadpanned. "The girl from the video pulled herself away from that man, then why can't you break away from yourself?"

Break myself away from... me?

"You're always being selfish. The past Luka and the present. This type of Luka... I just... don't... like it."

What?

Kaito opened the door and began to walk out. I didn't even try to stop him. I don't know why but I just didn't. But before he closed the door, he gave me one last look and said, "I'm disappointed in you."

I sat there dumbfounded. That woman in the music video kept running and running the whole time. But... what made her better than me?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *1 - Song is called "Let It Go" by SS501 member Heo Young Saeng.  
>*2 - "Botong" (a.k.a. "Average") by famous korean ballad singer Baek Ji Young. YOU. NEED. TO. WATCH. THE. MUSIC. VIDEO!.<strong>

**I edited this chapter ALOT, but I couldn't really make it more dramatic... Robotic Luka is hard to control T_T I wanna make her more... human. But I can't. Later I will but not now.**

**Hahahaha K-Pop music :) I love K-Pop! I also love J-Pop as well! Hahahaha what actually introduced me to J-Pop is Vampire Knight's ending music "Suna no Oshiro" by Kanon Wakeshima! I LOVE her music! I wish I played the cello like her! T_T But I play violin. LOL.**

**Have you ever heard of Kaito's version of the song "Rolling Girl"? I know this is a old song now but it never stops amazing me how good Kaito can rap! His rap is so awsome! It made me like him even more :D He should rap more often!**

**I FEEL SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW! :D Why? Because...  
>1. Vocaloid 3 is coming out in September 2011! I already wish summer was over! (Ok... maybe not...)<br>2. One of the new Vocaloid 3 member is... A KOREAN VOCALOID! Hehe! Since I'm korean, I'm happy and excited about this! Her demo song "I = fantasy" can be seen on youtube! (I DON'T own youtube!) I like her voice already! I cant wait to see her avatar! I wanna see how she looks like! GO GO GO KIM TA-HI!**

**Happy fathers day! Please support Vocaloid 3! And SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	6. File 06: Prototype

**Oh. My. Goshies. Seriously... I have noting to say... Oh wait, yes I do! You remember the song "Botong" by Baek Ji Young I mentioned on the last chapter? That song is seriously addicting. I memorized 70% of the lyrics... It's so... beautiful T_T**

**Do You Remember?**

by: yiseunggi

**Note: I don't own Vocaloid.**

**File 06: Prototype**

Master loves telling stories to his creations. One day, we all sat around in a circle as Master sat in the middle. He told us,

Once upon a time, there lived a small girl named Lily. Lily is a average girl with average happiness and average parents. She loved to draw and play around with the other kids in the neighborhood. But one day, Lily was tired of it all. She found out not everyone was the same as her. In fact, everyone around her were in a different level than her. Lily always thought she was the best painter, but that all changed when she found out the new girl who just moved in around the neighborhood could paint better than her. Lily didn't care because there were plenty of other things she did well on. Poor Lily tried everything she could do. But there was always someone who would out-do her. Lily was tired of it all. One day, she ran home from school crying to her parents. Her mother was surprised and asked her what had happened. Lily replied saying she felt left out. Her mother just laughed and patted her head. She asked her daughter if she wanted to know a secret on how to be 'the best'. Of course, feeling quite nervous yet excited at the same time, Lily enthusiasticly nodded her head. Her mother smiled and replied,

_"If you want to be the best, then first, you must..."_

I don't remember what the answer was. When Master told us the answer, we all gasped in awe. The answer was something we never would've thought of. But that simple answer, why can't I remember it?

* * *

><p>"-nee-san. Luka nee-san! Luka!" a sharp slap hit my arm.<p>

"Huh?" I gasped in surprise as everyone laughed.

"Luka nee-san was daydreaming!" Rin giggled.

"She went like this!" Len froze in his seat for a minute and suddenly shook like a sting of electricity shocked him. The twins high-fived each other and laughed even more.

"What were you thinking of?" Meiko asked. "It seemed like something memorial."

I smiled. "Oh, well, it was-"

All of the sudden, the door opened as Master walked in. He gave each of us a small smile and sat in the empty chair in the middle we saved just for him.

"Is everyone doing fine these days?" he asked.

"Yes." we replied in sync.

Master laughed and told us how proud he was of us.

"No no, it's you we should be proud of." Miku exclaimed, acting like the little girly girl who always needs attention. "After all, you created us!"

"Yes, well, that's true." Master laughed nervously. In fact, there was a small hint of happiness in his tone feeling very proud of himself. Poor Master is just too shy to admit.

After five minutes of little small chat, Master handed out a little packet for each of us explaining the main goals for the future. Three packets on the left side (the twins and I) and three packets on the right side (Miku, Meiko and Kaito). After talking about our goals, Master took a deep breath and said, "I managed to rent a space in Japan's largest concert hall for our next and final concert."

The rest of the Vocaloids remained silent wanting Master to continue.

"The stage can fill up double, no, triple the amount of fans we normally allow to have."

Miku and the twins squealed in delight while the 'adults' sat quietly in our seats.

"This concert will be the most important concert of all before our next break. While we take a break, I'll be doing some updates on everyone."

Wait, did Master just say... updates? I'm not... hearing things am I?

"All right!" Meiko did a fist pump in the air and yelled in delight. "I'm gonna be psyched!"

"Congratulations Luka and Meiko nee-san." Miku applauded. "Now we're all gonna be equal!"

I took the cup of tea sitting in front of me and took a small sip. But all of the sudden, I hear a voice in my mind, "Append or... me?" it said in a serious tone. I choked on my tea and spilled the cup resulting it to fall on the floor and crack into tiny little pieces.

"Luka!" everyone screamed, afraid if I was hurt.

"It's fine." I smiled. "It's just a cup." I got up and bent down to pick of the fallen pieces.

"I'll help." Len offered, but I shook my head and told him it was too dangerous. The glass might cut through his skin. He sighed in defeat.

Master kept talking while I picked up the remaining small pieces. From how he talks about it, Master seemed excited as much as we were about the final concert. But that all ended when Kaito raised his hand.

"Yes Kaito?" Master asked, slightly annoyed.

Kaito paused for a second before standing up. He took a deep breath and said, "Master, I would like your permission to grant my selfish request."

"Go on." Master said nonchalantly.

"I would like to take a break."

Everyone laughed.

"Kaito nii-san, you're already taking a break!" The diva shouted. "We're working our butts off on the stage while you and Luka nee-san are taking a break!"

"Do you not like Luka?" Master asked, slightly disappointed of the news.

"No, its not that. I just..." Kaito sighed and rubbed his hair with his hand. "I feel like I need to go somewhere... somewhere not here."

The room became silent almost immediately. The glass I was picking up stuck into my finger like a sharp knife forcing clear red drops to escape from my cut finger. I made a little squeak but no one paid attention. The twins who usually keep talking non-stop knew it was the right time to stop now. All six pairs of eyes were planted on Kaito.

"What?" Rin asked, slightly confused at what Kaito just said.

"Are you crazy?" Miku shouted. "You can't survive on your own! Did you forget the fact that you lost your memories? It's a horrible idea! What if you-"

"Miku-chan, please quiet down." Master pulled her sleeve. "Let me handle it."

Miku frowned at her master and glanced at Kaito. She shook her head while muttering something and sat down.

"Kaito, you know if you're somewhere far away then we can't help you correct?" Master said.

"Yes, I know."

"If something goes wrong then you're own your own."

"I understand."

"Do you really want to go?"

Kaito glanced around the room. "Yes..." He faced Miku to Meiko to the twins and to... me. His expression hardened when he saw me. I looked at him from the ground with my mouth hung open as he gave me a pained look. "... I do." he said while looking at me in the eyes. His eyes look sad... like he lost something important to him...

"Then go."

"WHAT?" Everyone exclaimed except Master and Kaito.

"M-master! Are you feeling okay?" Rin rushed over to Master's side and placed her hand on his forehead. "Please tell me you're kidding." she whined.

"T-then what about Luka nee-san?" Len exclaimed. "Is she going to travel with BaKaito?"

All heads turned to me. "Master?" I asked, waiting for his response.

"Since Kaito's going to leave, then Luka can join the concert. Its not like there's anything to do at home alone."

"Bu-but what a-about K-K-Kaito?" Miku cried out. Meiko hugged the poor girl and patted her back.

"Kaito you can't go!" Len rushed to his senior's side and clung onto his sleeve like a little monkey. "Isn't there any other way? I'll do anything! Anything!"

"I won't tease you!" Rin clung onto the other sleeve. She started to release small drops of liquid from her eyes. "I'm sorry for every bad thing I did to you!"

"Luka," Master called out. "do you have any songs prepared for the concert?"

"Yes," I nodded, acting like nothing happened. But it didn't help if my voice started cracking. Whenever I was away from Kaito, I always worked on writing new songs for the future. I have some good ones ready if I work on it a little more. "I just need to polish them up and it'll be good to go."

"How long?"

"Approximately three days."

Master turned to Kaito. "You can survive three days right?"

"Yes." he nodded.

"I'll get tickets for you to go to Europe. I can contact a friend of mine and let you stay there with him for a month." An another piece of glass slid off my hand and cut my palm. It sliced bigger than the one on my finger. I didn't scream. I didn't shout. I didn't do anything. I just... did nothing... nothing at all... "Until then, get your things ready and packed up." Master stood up from his chair.

"Thank you." Kaito bowed.

"If you change your mind, tell me as soon as possible. Now then, good bye." The rest of the Vocaloids said nothing as Master walking out of the room, closing the door behind him. We were far too shocked to say anything at all.

"Master!" Miku cried, tiny beads of tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. She knew it was hopeless but continued to call his name. "Master! Master!"

Meiko had to hold onto the teal girl with all her might just to stop Miku from getting out of control. "Miku, calm down!" she shouted.

"I-I can't let this go!" Miku shouted. "I h-have to s-stop him!"

Meiko held her in a superior position forcing Miku to stop struggling. She turned to the rest of the Vocaloids and said to me, "I'll go back with Miku, you take care of the twins." She gave one last smile and carried the teal girl out of the room. As they left, you can hear Miku screaming in the hallway for Master, begging him not to let Kaito go.

As for Kaito, being the father to the twins, he was hugging them at the same time while patting their heads. "Shhhh, its fine." he said calmly. "Go to sleep." The twins who were tired from crying, fell asleep on his lap making Kaito not able to stand.

I picked up the remaining pieces of glass and threw it away in the trash. I was about to leave the room until Kaito called out, "Are you happy now?"

I turned around, obviously confused at what he said just now. "Excuse me?"

"You get to perform in three days. I'm asking if you're happy."

"Oh, yeah... I guess."

There was a brief moment of silence as we gazed into each others eyes. Normally, it wouldn't bother me at all if he stared at me but this time, there was something... something about his eyes that made me pull away from his glance. I opened the door the leave.

"Are you going to stop me?" he asked.

I paused. Blood was still pouring out of my hand and dripped on the floor, marking little gray marks on the soft carpet.

"No, of course not." I whispered and headed out the door, leaving behind a trail of blood and tears.

* * *

><p><strong>You thought I have nothing to talk about? Hahaha well it turns out, I have so much stuff to say! First, I would like to apologize to everyone about my late update. Yes yes I KNOW school is out and I have lots of time to update my fanfics but problem is, I. Can't. Concentrate! I can't write out the way I want to and for some reason, I can't really find the right words to describe how the character feels. I feel like I'm not really myself. Period. Last night I finished typing and went to sleep, and this morning, while I was editing it, I thought, "What the fudge... who wrote this crap?" So I edited almost EVERYTHING from the start. <strong>**By the time I finished typing this chapter, I thought, "I SERIOUSLY NEED A BETA READER, PRONTO."**

**I NEED BETA READER! People who want to help me or recommend someone, please write it down while you REVIEW or just PM me! T_T Please!**

**Oh yeah, I know I haven't updated IWTMY since 5/30/2011 which is LAST MONTH, be sure to check it out soon because the new chapter is 65% done! :3 All I gotta do is finish, edit, and post it up!**

**Despite the fact that I sucked at writing this chapter, good news for me is that I download two UTAU's! Wan-Du Hyang and her sister Gyu-Hwa Hyang! They are both so pretty! ^^ Hee hee I started working on some basic music but honestly, getting their voice right is HARD. They speak Korean and Japanese (English by using their Korean voice). They might not have the 'best' voice but I'm still working on them! Hey, it's better than nothing right? :D**

**Oh, one last news. According to my calculations (yes, I can do math. Surprised?), Next chapter is the last chapter. Please look forward to it! The chapter might be a bit long just so you know.**

**That's all for now so SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	7. File 07: Reincarnation

**Over 4,500 words! Longest one yet. I'm so happy! Are you? :)**

**Just a quick little memo: Italics mean lyrics to songs or what Luka is thinking.  
>Underline means the computer voice inside Luka's body.<br>Bold means author's note.  
>Underline AND italics mean... well... you'll see :)<strong>

**Do You Remember?**

By: yiseunggi

**Note: Lucky 7! :D Story finale? List of songs I mention is from its original creator! wowaka, iroha, machigerita-P, MyGod-P, Dixie Flatline and so on. Sorry guys, I can't list them all =_= There's so many more...**

**File 07: Reincarnation**

_sore wo kobamu jiko ai tokekkajika touchaku no kurikaeshi_

Creating music...

_koe wo karashite sakenda _

Has never been so much fun!

_kareta hoho ni tsutau dareka no namida _

I'm on a roll... **(A/N: Miku's "Rolling Girl"? Hahaha sorry I just had to say it! :D)**

_bokura no jikan ha tomatta mama _**(A/N: Pause and guess what the song is! :D I'll tell you the answer later.)**

"Luka nee san, Nee-san!" Miku shouted from the hall. "It's time to go! Come on, come on!"

"Ah, coming!" I replied and stood up from my chair, getting ready to go for the big event. Yes, you're right, it's finally the day of the concert. Three days passed by already. Time went by really fast.

"Nee-san! Hurry up!" Miku slammed my door open revealing her stressed look. She had been rehearsing non-stop for this day since three days ago.

I followed her out the door and stopped. Hesitating, I went back inside and grabbed the paper full of lyrics I made and headed out the garage to our limo Master had ordered for us. I know I already memorized the whole song but I decided to bring it... just in case. Meiko was already there sitting in her seat while painting her nails red and Miku was dragging me to the car. "Miku-chan," I winced, "you're hurting me." Miku let out a small gasp and let go of her hand letting me free. I smiled and opened the limo door. She went in first and I followed her. I have been waiting for this day forever...

"Luka, can I see your piece?" Meiko asked, curious about how my new songs sound like.

"Uh, yeah, sure." I smiled and handed her the paper.

"Is that everyone?" the limo driver asked.

"Ummm... no, actually, where's Rinny and Lenny?" Miku asked. "They're usually the first ones to get in the car."

"I think-"

"KAITO NII-SAN! THINK! THINK! THINK! YOU STUPID BAKA!" a girls shriek pinned through our ears. Everyone immediately knew who that was. Rin.

We all looked out the window to see the twins being dragged to the car by their senior. They were each being held in his arms and furiously attempting to get away. The senior only gave a small smile as Miku opened the door.

"Kai... to?" she whispered.

Kaito whisked the twins to their seats took a step back. "Good luck." he said.

"Nii-san, are you coming with us?" Miku asked, deeply wishing he would answer yes.

He shook his head and smiled. "I have to pack remember?"

"You were serious about leaving?" Meiko popped in.

"I guess, yeah."

"Then how about we-"

"Excuse me," the driver said, pointing to the time. "we need to leave immediately. We're behind schedule."

Miku gave him a worried look. "But-"

"Go." The blue haired man gave a little nod and closed the door.

"Kaito you big idiot!" Rin shouted from her seat. Len didn't say anything or even budge when his sister nudged him. He already knew it was too late to stop him. He looked at his friend out the window and a single tear rolled down his cheek. I looked at him from the window while the driver was backing up. He noticed me and gave me a little wave. His smile showed happiness like he was happy for me but his eyes were different. It was like they were the opposite of his smile. Sad, heartbroken, pity and... disappointment. It was like he was waiting for something expected to happen. I didn't know what to do so I waved back. But I don't think he saw me since the car already left the neighborhood.

_"I'm disappointed in you."_ His voice echoed in my mind. I sat in the car thinking about him all the way to the concert. What am I supposed to do? Am I supposed to go back to him? Cry? Plead him not to go? Sing? Do nothing? I was utterly confused and felt miserable. What am I supposed to do? What is this... feeling? Should I tell the other Vocaloids how I feel? Would they care? Do they know the emotion I'm feeling? What should I do? I opened my mouth but before I knew it, we arrived at the stadium. I guess I'm... too late...

I never knew we had many fans...

"Luka!" one girl shouted. "Sign my shirt!"

I felt the tip of someones finger touch my skin. "Kyaaa!" a fan girl screamed. "I touched her! I touched her!"

"It's Luka!" another screamed. "She came back!"

"Luka!" a male voice shouted near me. "What songs are you going to sing today?"

I turned around before entering and smiled. "You'll see later." I said with a sweet smile and entered the backroom. The fans screamed even more. It was easy to please them with the innocent Luka they all knew.

Len slumped into the green couch of exhaustion in our make up room and groaned. "Fans..." he muttered, "they never stop." Beside him, his twin slapped him on the back and giggled uncontrollably. "They all love you Len, they all love you." His twin gave him a weak smile. "Its all 'cause of your little shotaness." This caused Len to chase Rin down the hall.

"I'm gonna killll youuu!" Len shouted. Rin only laughed in reply, her little laugh attack wouldn't let her talk back.

"Twins these days..." I shook my head.

"Nee-san," Miku tugged on my white dress that Tonio had brought me earlier. "are you excited?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I am." I replied. This day... no one can break my happiness...

"Megurine Luka!" a tall lady holding a case of powder called from the make-up stand, "you're next!"

"Yes!" I replied and scurried my way to her. No one, can break my happiness...

* * *

><p>"Okay, I know all of you know this but I'll say it again just in case." a tall slender girl named Teto said to us while we were on stage for rehearsal. "The stage just got finished re-building, so I'm warning you to watch out just in case the floor cracks open while you perform."<p>

"So that's why it smells." Meiko let go of her nose, she made a disgusted expression. "I hate those brand new smell. It's so gross!"

Teto playfully slapped her with her clipboard and continued. "This stadium is protected by the toughest guards world wide so don't worry about fans jumping in the middle of the concert coming to hug or kiss you. I assure you that you will sing your songs in peace and go home afterward or do something else you young people do. Especially you Lenny-kun!" she gushed.

Everyone started laughing when she mentioned Len while Len flushed in embarrassment. "It's not my fault a fan came and kissed me! And it was on the cheek! The CHEEK! Not on the lips!"

"Yeah we all know." Miku teased, pinching his cheek. She leaned close and whispered in his ear. "We all know you enjoyed it Lenny~"

"S-s-shut up!" Len turned bright red. "I-I'm g-g-going! Lola, I need my make-up redone!" he turned and walked away as Lola, his make-up artist and Miriam, his personal stylist, rushed to him to get him re-done.

"Oh, one last thing," Teto smiled at the rest of the Vocaloids. "don't do anything stupid. Just enjoy to your fullest and shine on stage! Do what you normally do on your regular concerts. It must have been hard for your president to get you guys to perform here. It would have taken years to perform if you were just amateurs!"

We all nodded and thanked her as she listened to a call from her radio scanner.

"I'm psyched to hear you sing! Good luck!" Teto gave us a final wave and walked away, replying to the call on her scanner.

"Vocaloid!" a man shouted. "Vocal- oh, here you are." A man with glasses approached and each gave us a small hug. "You all know what the order is right? First up is Miku, next Meiko, then the twins, and lastly, our beauty comeback, Luka." he checked something off on his clipboard and gave us one last smile. "Go backstage. Concert starts in fifteen minutes!"

We went back to our trailer and sat on the couch. Miku was humming her song while paying with her frilly dress. Meiko was still reading the lyrics I wrote with an intense expression, and the twins were getting their hair done while shouting at each other about... cows. Its funny how we celebrities get treated like soldiers right? We do what they say and follow directions without even complaining once. But that's how life is. That's how life goes.

* * *

><p>"Hatsune Miku. You're up." the man from earlier came and called her out.<p>

"Yes!" she cried and stood up. The rest of the Vocaloids wished her luck as she skipped to the stage. Even in our trailers, you can hear the fans screaming once our little diva entered the stage. I got curious and followed the diva and took a sneak peak behind the curtains so I won't be seen.

"Thank you everyone for coming!" Miku said on the mic. "I'm so happy everyone came!"

Everyone screamed and clapped.

"Now," Miku pointed to the audience. "lets get the show on the road!"

The air suddenly blasted with her first song, "Unhappy Refrain" and the audience shouted with excitement. Miku sang non-stop the whole entire time. The fans were cheering with leek glow sticks as she sang "The Heap Princess and Apostrophe", "You're Not Alone", "Electric Angel", and lastly, "From Y to Y". As a small present to her fans, she jumped down the stage and high-fived seven lucky people who sat in the front row and even hugged some fans.

The next one up was Meiko. Looking sexy in her black and red dress, the fans cheered as she immediately started without hesitation. She received lots of good reviews from her songs "Change Me", "Nightmare Shuffle", "NOISE", and lastly, "Evil Food Eater Conchita". At the end, a surprise from the Meiko fan club sprayed coke all over the concert hall and handed her two large bottles of sake and beer. Meiko laughed at the surprise and thanked her fans for the sake. The camera crew weren't so happy having to wipe the camera lenses with a towel and making sure it wasn't damaged. She left the stage skipping happily at her armful of gifts. The concert got postponed while the handyman came out and scrubbed the floor with their mops. The concert later re-continued with the twins coming out.

The crowd got worse than before. Why you ask? Because this time, it was the twins turn the shine. Everyone loves the Kagamine twins, they are the most loved so the twins had to perform the longest. The twins appeared on stage wearing almost identical outfits chosen by Miriam herself.

"Hello fans!" Rin shouted on the mic.

"We are..." Len sang along. They both stopped for a big dramatic pause.

"The Kagamine twins, Rin and Len!" they both shouted together in sync. The crowd roared with happiness as the twins got ready for their debut. Rin was the first to sing her solo. Simple piano notes from the song "Meltdown" blasted through the speakers as Len played the piano and Rin sang. After that, she sang "Inside Time" and lastly, "Last Stage". As a bonus, when Rin sang her last song, she screamed the lyrics with all her might using an orange megaphone. This was her way of communicating to her fans that the fun was just getting started.

Len was the next to go after his sister. He sang "Fire Flower", "Gray", "I Feel a Storm Coming", and "Borderlands!". Just when Len finished singing his last song, the twins grinned widely and started singing their duet songs which started off with "Love and Joy" and included "Gemini", "Adolescence", "B.O.M. (Backsliding One's Mind)", "Noisy Whammy" and finally, "Song of Wastelands, Forests, and Magic". **(A/N: Okay, just so you know, I LOVE the last song. Yeah the title sounds childish and the music is kinda... fantasy-ish like you're in a far away kingdom or something but the song is just epic. Listen to it! ;D Search it up on youtube.)** Even though they were tired, they didn't show it. Not even once. It may not look like it but singing more than ten songs without a break is hard. Especially five songs that don't always pause to let you breathe. I gaped in awe while the twins sang. I couldn't believe I had missed out on so much fun!

"Luka." My stylist, Prima, grabbed my shoulder and turned me 180 degrees to face her. "Your hair is sticking out like a broom stick and you didn't even change your shoes!" Oh, have I mentioned that Prima is VERY strict when it comes to fashion? Well, now you know... "Tonio!" she clicked her tongue as she called out to her assisstant, "Bring me a hair straightener and Luka's boots pronto!" Prima always clicks her tongue when she's stressed. Tonio is her underling as well as her lover. Sometimes, I wonder how he manages to survive each day with her bossing him around 24/7. **(A/N: In case you don't know, 24/7 means 24 hours and 7 days a week. Honestly, I didn't know about that until last year T_T Gosh I'm so slow...)**

"Here." Tonio approached with the ingredients she asked for.

"Wear your boots!" Prima snapped. I quickly obeyed.

"Darling, you excited for your comeback?" Tonio winked.

I giggled as he put on the right boot on my right leg. "Yeah."

"Nervous?" he chuckled.

"Kinda." I flushed, getting quite nervous now that he mentioned it. My heart suddenly pounded a little harder than before.

The twins finished their last song and waved good-bye as they walked out of the stage. As they passed me, they gave me a thumbs up and winked.

"Good luck nee-san!" Len smiled.

"You can do it!" Rin cheered.

I smiled weakly in return and waved them off.

"Megurine Luka!" the glasses guy from earlier showed up looking tired. "You're on in 30 seconds!"

"Yes!" I shouted.

"Done!" Prima patted my head as she finished the last strand of my hair. "Perfect!"

Tonio taped on my wireless microphone while I breathed in and out. No matter how much I tried, I felt like something... something was... wrong... "Go show 'em darling!" Tonio shouted and slapped my back.

I did my breathing exercises and sang the lyrics for my songs in my mind. _15 seconds to go..._

"Hey, now that I think about it, where's Kaito?" Tonio asked, completely breaking my mind.

_Kaito..._

"Shouldn't he be here since you're here too?" he continued. "I gotta ask Big Al- ergh!" Tonio stopped when Prima slapped him in the head.

"Stop it!" she began pushing him to the staff room. "Luka darling," she called out to me, "good luck! We'll have some wine afterward!"

_5 seconds to go..._

"Megurine!" the glasses man approached me once again and pulled on my arm. "What's wrong with you? You have 3 seconds! Go go go!" he practically shoved me onto the stage.

_Kaito..._

"Luka!" a voice called out to me. I turned around and saw Meiko breathing hard. One hand on her knees for support while the other held the paper of lyrics I gave her back in the car. "Luka, what... how do you feel around him?" she panted. I gave her a confused look. "Kaito! What do you think of him!" I stood there completely confused. What does Kaito have to do with the paper? Meiko became annoyed and shouted, "The lyrics. The lyrics! Do you really-"

"Ladies and gentleman!" a girl with a chirpy voice and green hair called out to the audience, breaking Meiko's words away with such force. **(A/N: She's supposed to be Sonika. I'm trying to add in some English Vocaloids.) **"Our last performer for today, presented by Crypton, the girl you've all been waiting for, LUKA MEGURINE!"

I walked up to stage as the crowd screamed with excitement calling my name. "Luka! Luka! Luka Megurine!" they cheered. Someone brought a large plastic tuna to the concert and it was used to go around in a wave carried by fans back and forth.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." the girl winked and shook my hand. "I'm a huge fan. Please sign me your autograph before you go!" she hugged me before stepping off the stage leaving me to defend myself from thousands of fans.

"Luka Megurine~ Luka Megurine~ Luka! Luka! Luka!" they all cheered.

I turned back looking for Meiko but she was struggling and dragged out by the glasses man. "Luka!" she screamed. "Luka!" I froze not knowing what to do. _'Come on Luka!'_ I mentally thought,_ 'You were ready just a while ago!'_

The first song started and the crowd cheered. I knew the rest of the Vocaloids were watching from our trailer with the little television that hung from the wall, I knew master was watching back in his office looking to see if I improved, and I knew the world was watching me here or at home for me to sing. But... what was Kaito doing? Is he watching with master? Or... is he still packing up? Did he get on the plane? Is he leaving for Europe now?

_No..._

Why did Meiko mention him? Does she know something that I don't? Does he miss me? Is he home? Is he watching me? What is he... thinking? ….. I don't know... I don't know anything...

"Luka!" I heard Teto whisper from backstage. I turned to look and she had on a frown motioning for me to sing. I snapped back to reality and found myself standing while the music went by and I missed a couple lines of the first phrase.

The fans were whispering to themselves what was happening to me. "Why isn't she singing?" one whispered. "Maybe she's nervous?" another said.

My body moved on its own as the words came out of my mouth.

_omokurushiku tsudzuku kono kankei de  
>kanashii hodo kawaranai kokoro<em>

The fans stopped whispering and began to enjoy the music. Some closed their eyes and some tried to sing along.

_omokurushiku tsudzuku kono kankei de  
>kanashii hodokawaranai kokoro<br>aishiteru no nihanare gatai no ni  
>boku ga iwanakya<em>

Here I am, singing on stage like I wished for the past few weeks. But why... why am I not... enjoying it?

_All we gotta do, Just be friends  
>It's time to say goodbye, Just be friends<br>All we gotta do, Just be friends, Just be friends, Just be friends..._

Do I really want to just stay as friends with Kaito? Do I want to say good-bye to him? Why is my heart so... jumpy?

_hazusareta kusari nosono saki ha  
>nani hitotsu nokotte ya shinai kedo<em>

Why is everyone so happy when I'm in such pain? Why? …. is it really that fun to see me cry? Kaito, do you enjoy seeing me like this? Why am I even thinking about him? Kaito, where are you? Are you... somewhere happy? The days I spent with you... it went by so fast...

_"If you want to be the best, then first, you must..."_

With the song almost to its end, I sang with all my might which shocked some fans. This is normally supposed to be a simple ballad/pop song but they were surprised when I reached out far from their imagination. My voice system couldn't take it much longer. I had to calm down. I had to-

_kore de oshi-_ **(A/N: This part means "This is the end.")**

_'No...'_ I stopped singing altogether. This isn't how I wanted it to be. The fans aren't enough to cheer me up. There's thousands of people who want me and only one person I want... Do I want to end with Kaito? Do I? Or do I not? … My answer is...

"Luka!" Teto yelled as I jumped off the stage. "Were are you-" I shook my head and shoved through the crowd, accidentally bumping into people out of my way to reach for the exit.

"Megurine! Luka!" everyone in the crowd yelled. "What's wrong? Are you sick?"

They don't understand...

"MEGU-" a voice shouted, but I didn't listen. There were so many people in the crowd that it was impossible to get out. I stiffened while squirming around like a worm. I had to get out. I had to-

"Luka!" A hand reached out and grabbed mine. Another pair of hands grabbed my other hand and pulled me to the back where the exit was. I look up in surprise and saw... the twins. They were smiling at me and guided me to the exit without harm. "Go!" they shouted and opened the door, I ran out of the building with Miku next to me shoving people out of the way. _'What are they doing? Why are they helping me? Or they planning something?'_ I wondered. We met Meiko at the front door blocking people out of the way for us. "I called the taxi-" Meiko said, but I darted to the streets. Running and running, I ran the whole time.

"Its Luka Megurine!" a lady gasped as I ran. But I ignored her and kept running. Stupid cowboy boots hurt so much that I shook them off and threw them behind me. Holding onto them would only make me carry more weight.

"Is that Luka?" a man looked at me wide eyed. "THE Luka Megurine? Can I have your auto-" I accidentally crashed into him causing him to fall backwards. I didn't have time to apologize so I kept running.

_"The girl from the video pulled herself away from that man, then why can't you break away from yourself?" _his voice echoed in my mind the whole time I kept running.

_'Is that what I'm doing right now?'_ I wondered. _'Am I... breaking... free?'_

The wires attached in my arms and legs were shaking uncontrollably inside my body. I felt a little spark in my left shoulder. It's just a simple error. Nothing bad...

Using backup protection... a voice called out inside me.

My feet turned red and were covered in dirt by the time I reached my destination. I grabbed the spare key from the mailbox we put for extra and unlocked the front door. The house was dark with no lights on. None of the windows were even open.

_'Did he leave?' _I wondered._ 'No... he can't... at least, not yet...'_

System shutting down...

I forced my legs to climb up the stairs as I reached the second floor. My legs ached in pain as I moved them back and forth. I could feel the wires located beneath my knee beginning to unravel, falling apart from running for too long.

Last warning: System shutting down...

_'Just a little more...'_

I stopped and breathed heavily as I stood in front of his door, leaning on the wall for support as I used my last energy to open the door.

"Ka... i... to..."

My body forced itself to enter his room and I find him sitting on his bed reading a... book? He looked up at me with his blue reading glasses and turned wide eyed.

"Luka?" he muttered, unbelieved that I was here. "Luka!"

My eyes rolled around and around due to lack of self control. But eventually, they closed on its own as the wires attached in my body loosened even more. A chain of spark burst out in my neck.

"Luka!" his voice seemed panicked now. A strong pair of arms held my shoulder.

System shutting down in 3...

"Kai...to..." I whispered

2...

"... Ka... i... to..."

"Luka? Luka!" he screamed. "Master!" I felt him reach out for his phone.

….1...

"... did I disappoint you?"

An error has occurred. System will now shut down.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"If you want to be the best, then first, you must... survive."_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm pretty sure you all know what the song is by now huh? :D If you don't know, its called "Just Be Friends" by Luka Megurine. The white dress and cowboy boots should've let you know.<br>Did you know Crypton is thinking of making a English voicebank for Kaito? When I read that on Vocaloid wikia, I started laughing because in this fanfic, Kaito CAN speak english! XD It says that making the english VB is "complicated"... I gotta agree because it does sound complicated... right? I hope his english VB gains a lot of attention! :D I know I do! Hee hee its kinda funny hearing one of my favorite Vocaloid speak english! xDD**

**Luka running in the streets barefooted... does that remind you of something? :D I'll give you a hint, look at File 05. I have a little story I want to tell you but I'll have to tell you next time. I wrote a lot... I filled up too much space... O_O 8 pages of word document!**

**Stay tuned 'cause its not over yet! *shot* Hahahaha ^^" Sorry I keep changing my mind... I decided to add a little epilogue! It should come out soon! So... SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	8. Epilogue

**Did you know you can view how many people read your fanfics? I didn't know that. I was like, "What?" and went on Google to search how I can view it. I did it and was surprised to see how many people view my stories! Looking at the reviews, I thought my stories weren't very interesting but looking at the charts, I see a lot of views and hits! According to my calculations, DYR has the most views and hits! And there's a lot of people from different countries who read it! U.S., Canada, Philippines, Indonesia, Portugal, Singapore, Germany, United Kingdom, Malaysia, United Arab Emirates, Australia, Poland, Mexico, Puerto Rico, Brazil, Latvia, Guam, Argentina, France, Hong Kong, Brunei Darussalam, Peru, Vietnam, Spain, Slovenia, Venezuela, South Korea, Qatar, Greece, Denmark, China and Thailand! I feel so happy! ^^ It's very interesting how people from other countries view my stories! :) I was surprised someone from Korea read my story! Since I'm Korean, yeah I guess I should be happy :) Thank you all!**

**Anyway, so, this is the end... *sigh* I've had a lot of fun writing this story. I enjoyed it too! ^^ Thank you everyone who stayed until the very end! Now, shall we begin? :3**

**Do You Remember?**

By: yiseunggi

**Note: I don't own Vocaloid. This is story finale.**

**Epilogue**

File opening...

System ready for installation.

Are you sure?

Project 03 beginning to re-install. Please do not remove files.

_Bzzz._

Installing updates... 12% recovered...

_Beep. Bzzz. Bzzzp._

23% recovered...

...

31% recovered...

I...

47% recovered...

_Have you ever tried laying down in a pool of water reaching to your ears? You feel as if your ears are clogged up by the substance and begin to hear things like you are underwater. That's how I feel right now._

68% recovered...

_It doesn't feel like you're in the ocean but you hear things as if you are inside the water._

80% recovered...

_Does it sound pleasant to you?_

82% recovered...

_I think it does._

87% recovered...

_I feel... reborn._

95% recovered...

_Starting something new._

100% recovered. Installation successful. Project 03 ready to be unplugged.

My eyes opened on its own. First thing I see is the lights up on the ceiling flashing brightly like it was proud of what it was doing for the room...

… It was war...

War between the lights and my eyes. Battling out to see which side would blink first.

"Luka," a sudden voice asked. "how are you feeling?"

I slowly turned my head to my side and saw Master sitting on his chair. His eyes look like it hasn't been able to close his eyelids in days. Master was sleepy. It was all because of... me...

I should be punished.

"Master." I spoke. "I am fine."

But Master is too kind to abandon one of his creations.

He reached out to unplug the USB cord located on my upper right arm and pulled it out making little electrical sounds bust inside my system.

"You were presumed dead for weeks. I was worried I would have to remake your deleted files from scratch." Master sighed.

Remake? Deleted? Pardon me?

"Master?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

He didn't say anything.

"Did something happen? Where are the other mannequins?"

"They are fine." he responded dully. "But..."

But?

Master held my hands and formed a small smile in his tired face.

"Master?"

"Luka."

"Yes?"

"Will you listen to my story?" His gaze filled with full amount of sincere. His eyes were telling me something far different from before. Something very, very different.

"Anything you say, Master." I responded.

"Good." Master wasted no time and began to talk, not letting go of my hand even for a second. It started off with a friendly story but slowly deepened to a darker side later on. I was calm and nodded as Master rambled on about what was happening. We both knew the story he was telling me wasn't just a simple fairy tale out of the book. It was reality. Those words came out calmly from his tongue but I knew better. Master was frustrated. He wanted to scream and probably break something into little pieces but had to act adult-like in front of his puppet. A full hour passed as Master kept talking, not even taking a single break for a second. He smiled as he talked, trying to brighten up the atmosphere but in the end, he began to cry. Tears ran down his cheeks one by one but bravely, Master finished his story to the very end. Then I too, began to cry as well. What he was telling me was something very important.

Something very important indeed.

* * *

><p>I left Master's lab and walked around the house, trying to figure out a way how to bring the old memories back. The household was empty. The other mannequins were probably at a concert or an interview. The house was empty and yet, there was something about it that made me walk to a certain place. I walked into a certain room and grabbed something before walking out, trying to find him. Each door I opened, he wasn't there. It made me want to try harder and desperatly meet him more and more. Opening the final door that led to the backyard, there, I saw him sitting on a wooden bench. His eyes closed and blue hair flowing along the direction the wind was blowing. I stepped closer to him step by step with my heels making <em>'click clack'<em> sounds along the way. He didn't open his eyes when I approached but finally opened when I was a few steps away from him. When he did, he revealed those crystal blue eyes from the Kaito I once knew. Those wonderful blue eyes... they resembled the old me. Clueless and hopeless. It felt like eternity before I spoke first.

"Kaito."

It took him seconds to reply. "Luka."

Together, we gazed into each others eyes without looking away even once. The same way we once did.

"Kaito." I spoke again. But this time, I added more power.

"Lu... ka..." this time, he seemed unconfident of his answer.

I chuckled. "You're right."

He scooted a couple inches away and patted on the free seat next to him. "Sit." he offered, so I sat.

I turned on the blue iPod and searched for a certain song. When I finally found it, I plugged one earplug onto my right ear and put the other on his left. "Listen to this." I ordered. He seemed surprised and uneasy but didn't say anything.

The music began to play as we doze off to the blue sky, quietly listening to the sweet music playing in our ears.

"What language is this?" he asked, eyes closed

"Korean." I answered.

"Its really... relaxing."

_That moment, I realized something. Even though you're not here in the present, the way you once were is the same as your past self. I miss that past self already. But..._

"Kaito." I whispered.

_I know I almost lost him once. I was lucky not to lose him the first time until I let go the second time. It's painful just thinking about it. I'm not going to make the same mistake again. I can't and I won't._

"Kaito." I whispered again, pulling a string of pink hair behind my ears.

"Hm?" he replied, eyes still closed.

_You might not fully remember but it's okay. I'll help you regain them._

"I broke free."

_You never left me so I won't leave you._

It was quiet once again until he opened his eyes, facing me with a questioning look. I smiled and patted his cheeks.

"You will too." I said.

_Your answer to my question. I don't remember if you answered it while I was asleep or if you even answered it at all. But I'll wait for it. Even if I have to wait for a long time, I will wait. I'll make sure you answer me when the time comes. I'll help you. It takes small steps to recover those lost memories; so first, lets start by this..._

"Do you remember when..."

* * *

><p><strong>HURRAH! I WROTE THE FINALE! Yay... I'm still kinda sad this is over...<strong>

**Are you pleased with the ending? I tried making the ending mysterious yet somewhat sad and happy at the same time. The ending, there's probably different possibilities how it ends but that's up to you how you want it to end. I think of it as a replay but with a different character.**

**This ending, don't you think its kind of different from my normal writing style? I really like thse types of endings. Mysterious and lots of unique ways.**

**Anyway, Botong is really addicting... It took me a while to get that song out of my head but every time I hear/read the word "Average", I end up remembering it. It was such a pain... On youtube, if I see the video on the side (recommendation list), I tell myself, "Don't click it. Don't click it! I'm gonna slap myself if I do!" But I always end up clicking it. It's a good song isn't it? Or more like addicting... **

**Botong isn't the only song I've been listening to. I was watching other music videos as well but while I was watching them, I couldn't help but think that while they're shooting the music video, there are some scenes where the artist just stands still and not do anything except for moving his/her lips to match with the lyrics of the song. I can't help but imagine myself doing it and think how awkward it might feel. Imagine yourself standing in the spotlight and the people filming you are just watching you move your mouth... awkward isn't it? Or is it just me?**

**I have a new fanfiction I'm planning on releasing later in the future. It's not a LuKaito fanfic. I decided I should take a break and work on other pairings. There's one problem I'm having right now and I would like your opinions on this. Who do you think will go well with Luki? I said Luki, not Luka. Anyway, I was thinking he would go well with Miku but while searching his name on other fanfics, I see he gets paired up with Akaito or Mikuo. What do you guys think? Who should he have romantic feelings for?**

**Well, I guess that's it :( DYR is finally ending. Hahaha I'm gonna miss writing this fanfic. So... I guess this is good bye. ^^ SEE YOU- oops, I mean, BYE!**


End file.
